


A Perfect Fit

by ardentaislinn



Category: Mr. Right (2015 Cabezas)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: Francis isn't going to let an inconveniently-timed tactical team ruin his plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [formerlydf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formerlydf/gifts).



It was mid-morning - too early for the streets to be crushed with tourists, but there were enough around that the shops were open and he and Martha didn’t stand out too much. As far as anyone knew, they were just two American tourists seeing the sights in Rome.

He pulled her off the main thoroughfare and around a corner into a narrow side street. They weaved perfectly through the meandering tourists with barely a thought, moving with the flow of the city and the people in it.

“Where are we going? Will you tell me why we came here yet?” Martha asked, curiosity and excitement bubbling in her voice.

“I hear the world’s best gelato is just around the corner,” he replied.

“We came all the way to Rome for gelato?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“I dig it,” was all she said.

\---

Not long after, they were strolling along the street, hands sticky with gelato. She smiled at him as she licked the sweetness from her fingers, and his heart thumped loudly in his chest.

_ Yeah. _

He slipped his hand into his pocket of his shirt and gripped the box that had sat there for weeks.

“So, there’s this piazza up ahead,” he said. “Looked cool on the map.”

“Okay,” she said, eyes bright. “Though I thought you said pizza for a minute and got excited.”

“Pizza next? Or at the same time?” he asked.

“Later,” she said decisively. “Today is not a dessert-first kind of day. I need a break in between.”

So they walked in the direction he indicated. A few steps from their goal, Francis sensed movement behind them, and he sighed quietly. He wasn’t going to let them ruin his plans. They’d have to wait.

The piazza  _ was _ cool: a wide open space, with twin buildings on either side of the main entrance. They stood in the centre by the precisely carved fountain, admiring the curved buildings hugging the edges of the piazza, and the hill in the background.

Black shapes moved across the rooftop. Francis rolled his eyes. He figured he had better get this done with quickly. He estimated they had thirty seconds before the tactical team were in position.

He knelt, and Martha glanced at him. “Find a penny?” she joked.

Shaking his head, he pulled the box from his pocket. Her eyes widened as he flipped it open. 

“So, we’ve had some super great times together,” he said.

Twenty seconds.

“And I’m kind of hoping that you want to keep having those times for a really long time? Like maybe forever?”

“You’re proposing? After a month?” Her delighted smile unknotted something in his chest. 

He shrugged. “Well, I kind of figured the whole banging people together was a commitment, this is just the paperwork. Besides, I got you this cool ring with a poison chamber.”

Five seconds.

She glanced up. “Ah, maybe we should--”

She didn’t get to finish. Bullets from multiple sniper rifles zinged passed them, embedding in the cobblestones at their feet. They ducked behind the fountain as chips flew off the cherubs, and the loud crack of gunfire echoed through the piazza.

He looked at Martha. “So, what do you say?” Francis snuck his hand under his Hawaiian shirt and tugged the gun out from the waistband of his shorts.

Martha pulled her own gun from her shoulder bag. “Let’s get ‘em.”

Not what he’d meant, but he’d go with it.

His world went into slow motion, and he could see from the focus in Martha’s eyes that it was the same for her. They worked in perfect sync. The snipers had run out of bullets, leaving only the guys in tactical gear coming in through the main entrance. His chest puffed in pride; a full assault team just for little old them.

He took the left, Martha took the right. The cherubs took a beating as the tactical team shot their cover while converging on the two of them. He kept Martha in his peripheral vision as he took out two guys in quick succession. She downed one guy, and then another. He grinned at how far she’d come in the short time he’d known her.

He turned back to the fight. Neither of them wasted a single bullet, embedding each perfectly between the eyes.

When they were down to only a few guys and no bullets, Francis danced across the lip of the fountain and spin kicked them all right in the face, one after the other.

Soon, the bodies of the dead and injured surrounded them, and he grabbed Martha’s hand to lead her over the hill and away from the second wave.

“You did great, honey,” he told her.

“Yeah? I liked those kicks of yours. That was hot.”

“You think? Maybe I should do more of those.” They shared a goofy smile as they disappeared into the quickly filling streets of Rome.

\---

“How do you feel about Spain?” she asked him when they were safely ensconced in a carriage on the cross-country train out of Italy. His arm was around her as they watched the countryside pass by through the large window.

“Nice place.  _ Great _ music,” he replied. “You ever been?”

She shook her head, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Not yet."

“Let’s do it,” he said, and she fist pumped in excitement and then snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

He kissed her temple, then hesitated.

“So, I’m sorry about before. With the ring and stuff. All the shooting kind of ruined the moment.”

She shook her head. “I loved the moment!”

He grinned, getting lost in the brightness of her eyes. “So, what do you say?”

A sly look entered her eyes. “So, if I wear the ring, will it kill someone if I punch them?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes. Definitely.”

He laughed and kissed her, and then kissed her again once she’d stopped giggling.

Eventually, he took out the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

A perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally headcanon Steve being the best man, by the way.


End file.
